I Loved You, Not Her
by lovesucks2000
Summary: Soul only thought of her as a friend. Not as someone he would love. MakaXSoul oneshot Read to find out what happens!


I still remember how we first met. It was in our junior year in high school. I was sitting in class waiting for our chemistry teacher when you walked up to me.

"May I sit here?" you asked. I gazed at your emerald eyes and nodded. You sat down and pulled out a book. You were a bookworm back then. I didn't know what what you were reading about, but when you giggled, I couldn't help, but ask you, "What's so funny?"

You showed me the page that you were reading and I laughed, too. It was a really funny passage. At that moment, our chemistry teacher came in. She told us to introduce ourselves to each other since we were going to be partners for the rest of the year.

"Maka Albarn. It's very nice to meet you." You held out your hand.

"Soul Eater Evans. A pleasure to meet you." I held out my hand after I finished speaking and we shook hands. I felt like I was in a sensation or a state of great interest and excitement, when I found out that we had many things in common. As I got to know you more throughout the year, I found out that you had a naivete, or lack of sophistication side and a very mature side. You always got A's on tests and in every class. The reason you had succeeded was proportional to the time you studied. You always liked experiments where you were able to see or touch. There's one word for that you always said that fits these experiments. You loved tangible experiments. When we wrote hypotheses you always almost predict the right things.

Then, senior year came rolling in. That's when she came. Vanessa was a vacuous girl. I didn't know why I fell for her that hard, not knowing that she hated you. You would tag along with us when we went out to parties. Vanessa was like a shrew. She was always bossing you around, and I don't even know how you put up to it. We were soon graduating and going to the same college. Turns out Vanessa got into the same college, too. I remember myself jumping up and down knowing that Vanessa got into the same college. So, there we are, off to the same college.

In our first year, you already chose your major. You wanted to be in the birthing unit. That was going to be your specialization. You really loved kids, especially babies. Vanessa taunted you a lot, and I started to see the regression in you. Regression means to return to a less developed condition. In your case, it was becoming anti-social. I didn't know what happened to you. You spent your time studying instead to hanging out. Classmates were beginning to think that you were depressed. Statistically, people who were depressed tend to get lower grades than before. Your grades were just soaring. Your eyes got impaired due to you reading a lot. On the weekends, you barely came out of your dorm that Vanessa makes absurd predictions about what you do in there. Then, three years past and you already graduated from the college and going on to the intern place. We see each other every so often. Soon, I made a really big mistake. I drank occasionally, but this time I made a big mistake. I remember being drunk and Vanessa crying. When she saw me kissing another girl, she ran. I pushed the girl off me to go looking for her. I wasn't sober enough, so I tried hearing for her crying sounds. That's when I saw a dorm room open. Even though you graduated, you wouldn't give up the room. I peeked in to see you and Vanessa. She was crying onto your shoulder. She said, "He was kissing another girl. I can't help it. I had to run to you, since you knew how to comfort me."

"Shhhh. It's okay, Van. I'm always here to help you."

"I've been such a pain to you. I know you like him, too. That's why I was being mean. Now here I am, crying on your shoulder. I feel like an opportunist. I wanted your life to be bad as for what you did to my family. I didn't know how to react. I thought taking away the person you loved the most would make you feel more miserable, but you didn't. You just gave him to me without fighting. You can have him after I break up with him, Maka."

"No need. He loves you. Only you. To him, I'm just a friend. I'll always be here for your troubles, but he is only yours."

"Thanks, Maka. You're the best," and she broke down crying again. I shifted from my position and you caught my eye. You glared at me and I felt ashamed. That's when I found out why Vanessa hated you to her guts. Why didn't you ever tell me that you knew her? Why didn't you tell me you liked me?

The next day, I made it up to Vanessa and she started growing closer to you. One day, you bursted into our dorm room crying. It turns out that you saw a baby born with down's syndrome. You were crying because you knew that that the baby wouldn't grow up like normal children. You also told her something else and Vanessa also started crying. She comforted you and you left. I saw her eyes trail after you. We never saw you again on campus.

Vanessa and I moved on and I proposed to her one day. She accepted. I was glad. Then, out of the blue, you started appearing on the news as the doctor who could predict the right time your baby will be born. We both tracked you down to the hospital which you worked at which was 3 blocks from our college. You were so happy to see Vanessa, but for some reason, you weren't happy to see me. Vanessa showed you her ring and you said, "Congrats!"

She asked you to become her maid of honor. You gladly accepted. As days went by, my big day was coming up. The day before my wedding, I went to our old high school. I became introspective, thinking about you and my feelings for you. I realized that the person I loved was you, but it was too late.

The next day was the big day. As I watched you walk down the aisle with Vanessa in front of you, you beamed as if you were the one getting married. As the priest was speaking, I couldn't help, but look at you by the corner of my eye. You were so pretty with your hair down and in curls. When Vanessa and I exchanged vows, you had tears in your eyes. Vanessa ran over to you crying and you held her. Then, it was time for the bouquet toss. Vanessa threw the bouquet, and instead of the girls catching it, a boy caught it. He had a toned body. All the girls crowded around you screaming as you walked towards the boy. You hugged the boy and he looked happy. My heart dropped. It looks like you already moved on. When it was time for me and Vanessa to go on our honeymoon, many people crowded around us as we went into the limo. I turned around. As I watched your figure come out with the boy, I saw tears in your eyes. Was it tears of happiness or was it tears of sadness? I wanted to race up to you to comfort you, but it was too late. It was very late. I realized that I loved you, not her.


End file.
